


3. Sweet Love

by AyeItsEvelyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeItsEvelyn/pseuds/AyeItsEvelyn





	3. Sweet Love

I got home from being in America for a while because management making me date Taylor Swift. As much as our fans don't like it, i don't enjoy it neither, I've been pushing loads of people away lately.   
Liam avoids me.  
Louis hates me.   
Zayn acts...different around everyone.  
Niall would do anything to have me in him, which ever way, but I WANT Zayn.

I dropped my suitcase by the door and my shoes off and shimmying out of my jacket. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and pushed the door open, reviling Zayn in my bedroom. He laid on my bed with my jeans on his hips, his tattoo's on display, his raven colored hair in a messy quiff, his mouth opened slightly, something is different about him, something sexy. I chuckled softly and climbed into my bed. Resting my back against the headboard and pulled zayn's head onto my lap. I ducked down and ghosted my lips over his. A slick black lip ring adorned his lower lip, biting my lip, i brushed my hands down his chest as he stirred below me. His eyes fluttered open: he looked a bit surprised.   
"Its just me Zayn, Clam down babe." I chuckled softly  
"you scared me." he murmured with his sexy i-just-woke-up voice. He smiled softly; arching his back, popping his back.   
"You look sexy babe." i smirked dragging my hands back up his torso as he closed his eyes moaning softly.   
"how's my bad boy been lately?" i smiled intertwining our hands together.  
"stressed, tired...lonely." he smiled softly rubbing his thumb over my hand.  
"what about Ni-" i started to say  
" Niall is in Ireland; Greg's wedding rehearsal dinner, Liam's with his family, Louis is with parents." Zayn mumbled  
"so you used your left hand while i was gone?" i winked kissing his jaw line.  
"y-yea" he stuttered as i nibbled on his stubbled jaw.  
"i see you got a lip ring, you have any other surprises you have for me?" i snickered as Zayn moaned softly.  
"look for it." he spoke as i pressed my lips roughly against his. He moaned as i pulled back on his lower lip.  
"Harry" he panted; his mouth opened slightly. i licked his lips as he bent his legs forward. I shoved my tongue into his mouth; something slick and cold brushed against my own tongue.   
"Tongue ring? to sexy dont you think babe?" i moaned softly as i stuck my tongue back into his warm mouth as he ran his tongue ring over the roof of my mouth.  
He pulled away and tried flipping us over. 

Fail. 

i held onto his cheeks and licked his tongue and pulled on his tongue ring.   
"Zayn" i moaned as he ran his tongue ring over my teeth. I pulled away, a strand of saliva lingered between us. Zayn sat up smashing our lips back together, facing me now.  
"lets test it out yea?" he smirked, flashing his tongue ring and tugging on my jeans


End file.
